You've Got An Enemy In Me
by Nintenkid12
Summary: When Andy's mom gets him Chucky for his birthday, Woody and the gang get along with him, until things get weird... and deadly. Toy Story and Child's Play Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi Hi! I got the idea for this a while ago and thought it would be a great way to ruin the Toy Story franchise**

Chapter 1

Andy woke up on a warm Saturday morning, and the first things he saw were Woody and Buzz. Andy just loved all of his toys. They were family to him. This was a great day, because it was Andy's birthday party!

Andy hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. He saw his mother sitting on the couch watching the news, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Happy birthday honey! Are you excited for later?"

"You betchya! I can't wait! Can I open my presents now?"

"Well, you see Andy, I tried to get something really nice for you earlier, but the toy store sold out, so later on, I will go and get your present", Andy's mom told him.

"Oh alright" Andy said disappointingly.

"Now go get dressed before your friends show up for the party"

"K' Mom!" Andy yelled as he ran up the stairs.

**Later on:**

"Guys! It's my birthday!" Andy exclaimed as he ran into his room. He began telling Woody and Buzz and Rex and Ham and everyone else about what will happen at his party.

"And then, we are gonna smash the pina-"

"Honey, all your friends are here!" Andy's mom told him.

"Yay!" Andy screamed as he bolted out of his room. He stopped at the door and said, "I hope you guys get a new friend today". Then he ran downstairs to greet his friends.

**During the Party:**

Andy had opened all of his presents. He got a new hat, a Game Stop gift card, and a bunch of accessories for his toys.

"Now Andy, I need to head out now to get your present. Please behave yourself when I'm gone"

"K' Mom. See ya later!" Andy mindlessly said.

**After the party:**

"Andy! I'm home with your new present!" Andy's mom said as she entered the house, holding a fairly large bag.

"Yay! What is it?!"

"Well, open it and find out"

Andy's mom handed Andy the bag, and Andy pulled out a big box with the words, "Good Guy!" on the front. Andy excitedly opened the box and pulled out a doll.

It had soft pale skin, light blue eyes, fiery red hair, and cute overalls.

"Um... You got me a girls toy?"

"No Hon', that's a Good Guy doll. They can do all of this neat lifelike stuff. They can talk, blink and socialize!"

"So... basically, it's a doll with all of those 'Baby Alive' feats?" Andy asked.

"Don't think about it that way. Those things are all of the rage! Go on and turn him on!"

Andy put him on the kitchen table, and spoke to him.

"Hi, I'm Andy, who are you?"

The doll opened it's eyes and stared into Andy's soul. He thought this doll was cool, but also a little creepy.

"I hate you a lot" the doll said.

Andy and his mother shot each other shocked looks. They heard laughing, but it wasn't from the doll. Andy's little sister molly, who was three, came walking from behind the table, laughing.

"Whoa Molly, you had us going for a second!" Andy's mom said to her daughter.

"My name's Chucky, and I like you a lot"

"See Andy, isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Andy felt a little uneasy.

"Come on Andy, everyone has one of these! I'm sure Buzz and Woody would like to play with him" Andy's mom told him.

"Oh yeah! They would love Chucky!" Andy ran up the stairs to his room.

Andy entered his room to find his toys on the floor.

"Man, the wind always knocks them down" Andy said. "Everyone, can I have your attention? There's a new member of the family! This is Chucky!"

"We are gonna be best friends forever" Chucky said.

"Andy! Want some more cake?" Andy's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Awesome! Cake!" Andy let his room, leaving Chucky and everyone alone.

**I hope you like my story so far! Ill probably be slow with updating due to my schedule. **


	2. Chapter 2: REX!

** Hi! I uploaded a new chapter! Yay! Things are gonna get creepy! And I just noticed that both Andy and Andy B. have the same name lol. This is about Toy Story Andy :)**

Chapter 2: REX!

As soon as Andy left, all of the toys got up and started talking to each other, except Chucky.

"Is he dead?" Potato Head asked.

Chucky opened his eyes, and continued with his catchphrases. "Hi, I'm Chucky! Wanna play?"

"Look, cut the act gingerbread man, we're all friends here" Potato said.

"Gingerbread man huh? Nice one" Chucky said. He acted more like a toy, and not like a TOY.

"Well, I try, I try" Potato said with a smirk.

"My name is Woody, and I'm a cowboy!" the lanky man said.

"The name's Chucky, and I'm a good g-" Chucky started.

"Crap it's Andy!" Ham shouted. "Assume positions!"

"Wait, so when the kid comes, just drop?"

"Pretty much trooper" said the green and purple space cadet.

So Chucky did just that.

"Night guys" Andy said as he shut off the lights and hopped into bed.

"Nigh- (oh crap)" Chucky whispered.

**Around two AM t****hat night:**

Andy woke up and walked out of the room, downstairs towards the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ that's annoying, just laying down for six hours" Chucky said to himself.

Obviously no one heard him, because no one responded.

Chucky suddenly had this uncontrollable urge wash over him. He needed his daily dose of... blood.

Chucky quickly got up and watched over the sleeping toys. Which one to choose? That spud kinda annoyed him, but he had sass, and Chucky liked that. That leader cowboy, or that pansy dinosaur.

_"Which one matters the least?" _Chucky thought to himself.

The dinosaur.

So Chucky made his way over to the plastic monster. The gently lifted the toy. Rex was a few inches shorter than Chucky, so the was able to lift him no problem. The doll made it's way over to the door, walked to the stair, and with all his might, launched the lizard down the staircase.

With the first impact, Rex sprung to life, and started screaming. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, Rex's legs and part of his tail were broken off.

"WHAT THE HECK!? OH MY GOSH IT KILLS!" Rex was screaming to himself.

"Shut the hell up, what do you wanna wake up everyone else and get me caught?" Rex heard from the shadows.

"Who said that?! Did you do this to me?!" Rex demanded. The dinosaur felt dizzy.

The noob known as Chucky slowly made his way into Rex's line of vision. He had a dangerous look on his face.

"What's up stupid-saurus-rex?" The doll asked.

"YOU! You broke my legs off! How could you? I thought we were friends!" Rex was beyond PO'd. "Just you wait until everyone finds me, and I'll tell on you! Also! 'Stupid-saurus-rex'?! Is that the best you can do?"

The ginger snickered. "First of all, I'm trying to keep things PG here. Would you rather (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)?"

"Stupid-saurus-rex sounds good..." Rex said humiliatingly.

"And also, your friends are not gonna find you. Ever. Now since you won't live to tell, my real name is Charles Lee Ray. I'm not a doll, but a human serial killer in the body of a doll. I put my soul in here to survive. And I'm gonna pick off all of those pieces of plastic one by one. Maybe I'll even get that annoying kid while I'm at it." Chucky had the most menacing look on his face. Rex hated it.

So after an endless shower of pleads for mercy from Rex, Chucky dragged Rex out to the backyard, with a hammer in hand. He began to destroy every little piece of his body, torturing the poor little dino. He did this until Rex was but a pile of plastic shards. Chucky dug a hole with his hands, and buried the late toy.

"Well that was fun!" Chucky said to himself with a pleased look on his face. The went back to Andy's room, and thankfully Andy was asleep. He walked over to were he was before the incident, and went to sleep.

**Yay! Somebody died! This will be a fun story. I plan to make decisions, ones that you will most likely hate :). R.I.P Rex. More blood shall be shed soon! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**Hello, it's been an EXTREMELY LONG time since I updated, because I had zero motivation for it, so here you go!**

** Chapter 3: What Happened?**

The next morning after last night's horrific events, the toys were startled to find Rex missing.

The house was empty. Andy was at school. His mother was at work. God only knows where the sister was. The toys were gathering around Woody.

"Look guys, I'm just as startled as you all are. I need you all to calm down while we try to find Rex." Woody assured them.

"But Woody, the lizards afraid of his own shadow! I highly doubt he would have the guts to leave!" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed.

"Leave?" Chucky spoke up. "Maybe something happened to him. Maybe the little brat took him. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"At school" said Woody.

At that moment, the Toy Soldiers came marching/hopping into Andy's room.

"Boss, I'm sorry, but we could find no trace of Rex"

"Man! What could have happened?" Woody wondered.

"Really? There was no blood? Or the killer's fingerprints?" Chucky asked.

"Um... well, Rex is a toy, meaning he's all plastic and wires. Also, why would you assume someone tried to kill him?" the Soldiers asked.

"Well, I was just assuming." Chucky said.

"This is just fan-tucking-fastic!" yelled Ham. "What if this 'killer' comes after us next?"

"No way! Woody, will we die next?" asked Slinky.

"No, Slinky, no ones going to die. Who's to say Rex is dead?" Woody said.

"Hey guys, I need some air" Chucky anounced.

"Sure thing, just don't get caught" Woody told him.

Chucky left as everyone was still pondering what happened to Rex. Chucky smirked evily, and made his way towards the computer.

_ Next Week:_

"... but Mom! We need to find him!" Andy complained.

"Andy, Rex has gone missing, and I've done everything in my power to find him. Now face it, Rex is gone"

"Well I guess you weren't looking hard enough"

"Andy, just go to your room!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Andy's mother asked.

"It's a delivery!"

Andy's mom opened to door to find a mailman carrying a pretty large box.

"I don't remember ordering anything" Andy's mother told the mailman.

"Look, I don't care if you ordered this or not. Just sign here and take the stupid box!"

Andy's mom glared at him, signed the sheet, and took the box. When she got inside, she opened the box.

"Um, Andy, there's this toy here for you..."

"REALLY?! IS IT REX?!" Andy shouted as he flew down the stairs.

"Well, it says 'To, Andy', so I guess it's a late birthday present. Quite feminine if you ask me."

"It's kind of weird looking, but I'll keep it." Andy said.

Chucky spied from the top of the stairs, and started to laugh.

**THE END! What could this new toy be? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rising Tensions

**Herro fellow faces :) I know it has been a long time since I last updated. The thing is, I lose interest extremely easily, but after seeing the reviews, I know the show must go on :D So here it is! CHAPTER FOOOOOUUUUURRRR!**

Chapter 4: Rising Tensions

**Earlier in the morning:** "Hey everyone, there's another new family member. This is Katie. I want you all to treat her nicely while I'm gone" Andy announced.

"Come on Andy, we need to leave for school!" Andy's mother shouted from downstairs.

Andy ran out of the room, and everyone became animate. Katie sat there looking dead. The toys gathered around her and observed her.

"Ya know who she looks like? Somewhat like Chucky" said Slinky. It was true. Sure she didn't look exactly like him, but similar. Besides looking completely goth, she was actually very pretty.

She had long hair so blonde it looked white. Fairly tanned skin. She had a beautiful white gown on with a leather jacket over it. And behind the tons of black make-up, were two hypnotizing green eyes.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Woody asked. Nothing.

"Don't worry, it's natural for toys to talk" said Chucky walking up to her.

"Oh thank God, a familiar face!" "Katie" said.

"Why don't we go for a walk, you know, sort of get you used to the place?"

So Chucky and Katie left the room and headed outside.

"Holy dammit, that girl was smoking hot!" Ham exclaimed.

"Yeah...-OW!" Mr. Potato Head was daydreaming, Mrs. Potato Head obviously noticing.

**In the Backyard:** "Oh Charles am I happy to see you" Katie told him.

"I missed you too Tiff". Chucky scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. When he put her down, "Katie" (AKA: Tiffany) pulled a cigarette out of her jacket, and started smoking.

"So where are we?" Tiffany asked.

"Um, I guess some kid Andy's house"

"Oh! _Andy_ Andy?"

"Nah, this is some other Andy. He's annoying as hell, but he's a good kid"

"Ah I see. So, brutally murdered anyone lately?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"Yeah... Somewhat..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there was this dinosaur toy that I smashed to pieces. Everyone got really worked up. Ha ha it was pretty funny"

"Well, I wanna know if you've been out for any... blood?"

"Eh it's too risky"

"Risky?! Chucky, you are living in a house with three living humans in it. Why not take this Andy kid out?" Tiffany looked shocked.

"I don't know... he seems so... innocent and young. I don't think I can do it"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was in the presence of the great Charles Lee Ray. My mistake"

"Screw you! He just doesn't deserve to die!"

"What about his mother?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! WHO ARE YOU?!" Tiffany was turning red.

"WELL, WHAT ARE ANDY AND HIS SISTER GOING TO DO WITHOUT A MOTHER?!"

"Ooh, he has a sister?" Tiffany had a sinister look in her emerald eyes.

"Yeah"

"How old?"

"I don't know, like three-ish"

"Let's get her than. And before you flip out all over again, think about it this way. She has her whole life ahead of her, she could become involved with bad people in high school, do drugs, get pregnant. She would live of of welfare and drugs, abuse her kids, and maybe become a killer or terrorist"

"Or a perfect college graduate with a doctor's degree, who comes home to her fantastic husband and perfect children, raising them to be successful people"

"That's a possibility, but if she goes down the path in my story, think of all the lives we'll be saving!"

"Saving lives?" Chucky looked confused.

"For us to torment. Get it?"

"I guess that does make sense"

"Aw there's the psychopath I know and love" Tiffany said as she hugged him.

**Meanwhile in the bedroom:** "I'm telling you! I have a horrible feeling about those two! I mean, Chucky is the biggest suspect behind Rex's disappearance! She could be his partner in crime!" Slinky was worried.

"He's right Woody, I've had a bad feeling about Chucky since day one" Bo said.

Woody assured them, "Look, don't worry! If I feel Chucky is seriously dangerous, then we can have a talk with him about what happened to Re-"

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"

**Bum bum bum! How did you like it? I'm really glad I included Tiffy into the story! I love her so much:) Who could have screamed? I sense someone is in danger! Where's Batman when you need him? See you next time :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Tiffany Get It Right

**Author's Note:** OMF I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating. I literally forgot I was writing a story and just never sat down to type it. Sooo... yeah! Here's chapter 5! ^o^

Chapter 5: It's Tiffany. Get It Right.

**In Andy's room:** The toys heard the desperate cry for help. It sounded like... a girl.

"What was that?! Do you think that was Katie?" Ham yelled.

"No, I think it was Molly!" said Bo.

"No Molly! We're coming to save you!" Woody exclaimed.

The toys fled the bedroom and ran down the hall towards the noise. It was in Andy's Mom's room. They rushed inside, not prepared for what they found.

They saw Katie on the ground in pain. Chucky was hovering over her, tending to her. And right next to them was Buster the dog, Andy's beloved dog, bleeding all over the floor. Dead.

"What the heck just happened?! What's wrong with Katie? What happened to Buster?!

"Whose gives a f**k about the dog?! My girl's hurt bad!" Chucky shouted. Tiffany was curled into a ball, shivering with blood all over her dress. She had bite wounds on her arms and face. She was rocking back and forth.

Slinky, Buzz and Bo went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Woody, Ham and Mr. Potato Head were trying to comfort Tiffany and ask Chucky what happened. The Little Green Army Men were inspecting Buster.

The toys out to retrieve the medical equipment returned and immediately disinfected Tiffany's wounds and wrapped gauze around her.

"So, uh, Chucky. Can you please tell us what happened here?"

"Okay" Chucky began. "So Tiff and I were just taking a stroll out back, and we came back in, and out of no where this damned mutt came out of no where and just bit her and carried her off. He carried her here and began chewing on her. I rushed to the kitchen to grab a steak knife and when I came back, she was losing blood fast, so my only option was to kill the dog. It's not what I wanted, but I had to do it" Chucky had a fake sad tone to his voice.

"That story makes sense. Okay, Ham, Bo, Buzz and Slinky, please carefully carry Katie to Andy's room and Mr Potato Head, The Men and I will get a doll carriage for her to lay in. Chucky, you can go with Katie-"

"It's Tiffany" Tiffany sputtered. "Get it right"

"Excuse me?" Woody asked.

"My name isn't Katie"

"Katie is just the name Andy gave to her. Her real name is Tiffany"

The two groups split up and after laid Tiffany in the cradle for her to sleep. They had to put a sheet over the cradle so Andy didn't see a bleeding doll in his room.

**Later that day:** "Okay, everyone should be home in an hour. Look, um... we need to remove Buster's body and clean the blood. I want the same groups from earlier to dig a grave while the other helps us dispose of Buster. We can have a small little service for him and after, we clean the blood" Woody directed.

The toys got shovels and dug a large hole in the back yard. They buried Buster and paid their respects, and cleaned the blood off of the carpet.

"I just want to say, I really didn't want to hurt anybody... but-" Chucky started to cry. "But it had to be done to save my best friend. I just wanted to save her"

"It's okay baby, thank you for that"

Everyone turned around to see Tiffany walking towards them, almost completely healed.

"Whoa! How did you get so better?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"I dunno I guess I'm just a trooper" Tiffany said with a sweet smile.

"Um, can Tiffany and I have a few words alone?" Chucky asked.

"Sure thing. We will be in Andy's room" Woody assured.

After they were alone, the both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! What suckers!" Tiffany shouted.

"I know right?! Oh that felt so amazing getting to kill a real living thing. It kind of sucks that you got hurt in the process but, what are you gonna do yah know?"

Their story was a lie. The doll couple sneaked into Andy's Mom's room and saw Buster taking a nap. Tiffany stood watch while Chucky got a knife from the kitchen. The two dolls stood over the dog, and Tiffany held him down while Chucky went to town with the knife on Buster. Tiffany lost grip of him and out of pain he bit her repeatedly. Tiffany was screaming for help when Buster eventually died and the toys rushed in.

"So are you in anymore pain?" Chucky asked his girlfriend.

"Not anymore. I'm surprised at how fast my body healed from all the bites. Damn that dog was strong"

"Yeah that's the great thing about voodoo babe, your body is more stronger and tougher, so after an incident, you're all set in just a few hours"

"Nice. Now we should probably head ba-" Tiffany was cut off.

"Or... we could catch up somewhere else if you know what I mean" Chucky had a dirty look on his face and Tiffany knew what it meant.

"That sounds like a better idea" Tiff winked at him.

**Back in Andy's room:** The toys were getting ready to sleep while Andy was wailing in the living room over Buster going missing, his Mom trying to comfort him. Chucky and Tiffany were um... having fun in the attic.

"I can't even believe that happened" Bo said.

"Yeah poor Tiffany. I'm surprised at how fast she recovered. And Buster... ugh it's like there's a big, slobbery hole in my heart" Woody went on, "And Chucky! It must be so hard on him that he had to take the life of something. He must feel so guilty, so dirty, so horrible! This is probably the worst he's ever felt, having to go on with someone's blood on his hands. Poor guy"

"Yeah he would never do anything to hurt anyone" Ham replied.

Slinky walked into the room. " I don't know where Chucky and Ka-TIFFANY are, but Andy is spending the night in his Mom's room, so we are all alone"

The toys all sprawled out on the floor and started to try to go to sleep. Its was silent, when all of a sudden, Mr. Potato Head asked,

"Guys... Why was Tiffany _bleeding"_

Everyone shot up.

**So I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I havent updated in over three months! I totes forgot that I had a story to write, and I've been brainstorming in my free time. So I hoped you liked this exciting installment of You've Got An Enemy In Me, and I hope to see you all soon! Byee ^_^**


	6. Authors Note Warning Constant Rambling

**Author's Note:**

** Okay... so I just wanna start off by stating Hi! Haha so yeah, the reason I'm here is to just say I'm like, really sorry about not updating for long intervals, and if my chapters are short. They seem longer when I spend all that time typing them ._.**

** Another thing I want to say is I'm so sorry if the things Chucky related I put into the story is false. I saw a comment about like "oh blah blah blah chucky needs to do this cuz in the movie he did this" or whatever. I have a confession... (Oh my chem this is embarrassing)... I have never seen a Chucky movie in my life. O0o**

** I know u guys are probs like "ermigersh what do u mean thats so stupid!" yeah it's true, I've never seen a movie before. I've been like REEEAAAALLY afraid of Chucky forever. I saw little ads for the series that I never really paid attention to, but still was like ugh he looks creepy. When I was about 5-6 back in '04, I walked in on my aunt and uncle watching a movie. I assume it was the first one because I saw a little boy who looked scared (I know know was andy) and a woman who was like "you can stay here as long as you want" I thought this was just my aunt watching Law and Order again because of the drama of the scene. I sat down and started watching while my aunt got popcorn.**

** Then, (SCENE TRANSITON!) I saw Chucky walking through a dark house. At that moment it clicked that that was the creepy thing in the commercials who I thought said "Hi im Ducky wanna play? (I dunno I was five I tohught it said ducky)" And the name Chucky clicked and I was filled with the most intense fear I have expirienced to this day and ran out of the room crying, taking refuge in the basement with little debbie and spongebob.**

** I became obsessed with the little doll and my aunt coming down hours later saying that they killed the bad doll in an attempt to make me feel better. I spent the whole next day (Halloween) at school talking about a scary living doll, and a kid kept making fun of me and kept saying hi im chucky wanna play? **

** Over the years I would see the occasional Chucky picture on T.V. Or the internet. It was until I saw a Childs play section of fanfiction. I was reading an alternative version of the original movie, and when chucky was first introduced, even though I was reading, there was no image of chucky, my heart was racing so fast im serious I thought my heart would explode and I would die. Ive read tons of chucky fanfics now, finding pleasure in them.**

** (Sorry for my ranting you can leave if you want) The artwork for the DVD of seed of chucky was always in my mind. I saw it all the time in public, scared so bad I refused to go into any store that sold movies. It was until they put it on netflix late last year, and I saw It and my heart went thumpthumpthumpthump! But when my heart calmed down, I approached the tv and spent a good five minutes inspecting it, I wasnt really scared anymore. I sure as hell wasnt gonna attempt to watch it, but I got used to it. On netflix and in stores I saw the other movies covers (except bride, havent seen that one yet and dont really want to), and after a heart attack, I was able to be comfortable with them.**

** Okay, now lets talk Spencers. When I was little and too young to understand the sex stuff in there, my mom took me in there to see some cool stuff. When leaving, I looked up and saw two big creepy dolls. I didnt know they were chucky and tiffany at the time but I was like ew get me out. After seeing them again I never stepped foot in there, even when my mom tried to drag me in to look at decorations. Until just a few weeks ago, my mom and me and her friend were at the mall. My mom went to look at clothes and her friend and I went throughout the mall. He started walking into spencers and in my head I was like (DUDE WHAT ARE DOING PLEASE STOP OMFG!) and outside I silently walked in. I scanned the ceiling, cuz every spencers ive seen they were propped on the ceiling. After a trip through 99.9% of the store I was like awesome theyre not here, and at the back corner ON THE FLOOR, the two inanimate lovers were leaning on each other. I was like ah but then I walked like really close and chucky's face was covered by hair but I still saw his eyes and stuff. He was not as scary as I expected, and fanfic express Tiffany as this beatuiful gothic woman with flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes, and she looked somewhat like that but kinda ugly... but as usual I got used to their presence and my moms friend was looking at these electric globes on the shelf above them and in my head I was like (JAY WATCH WERE YOU STEP THEY WILL SLIT YOUR ANKLES AND STAB YOU TO DEATH) but I was just staring at them. I would never want a chucky doll and I dont get why anyone would.**

** So sorry for going on and on I bet none of you care but I wanted to get the reason across that I dont have all the facts for my stories and why I write and read while im afraid. I hope I can get over my phobia at some point but I dont know if I can cuz I hate horror like no ones business. So yeah bye guys sorry if u expected chapter 6 love you all! If u want to see a suprisingly realistic pic of chucky and tiffany I did from memory, go on colors! 3D on nintendo 3ds, iphone, android, ps vita or and if you search chucky and tiffany, my pic may pop up but if you search either "pelicans" or "memento mori" (cuz im a flyleaf fan!) and see a dark pic by someone named FRANK5EVER, go on my gallery and go down until you see a chucky and tiff pic. Byyyyeeee!**


End file.
